inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit
Biology Sapient Rabbits are a flighty but numerous species. They are balls of nervous energy waiting to be pointed at a task. Rabbits are usually under 5ft in height (not including their ears) and are somewhat light for their size. They have extremely well developed legs that are usually folded when not moving, contributing to their rather short height. Rabbits have long ears which can either stick up or rest behind their heads. They have three fingers and a thumb, and four toes at the end of very long feet. Rabbits have whiskers, and their eyes are on the sides of their heads. Their fur can be many shades of white, grey, brown, tan, and black. Most Rabbits are monochromatic or bichromatic, although some have more colors. Grey and white Rabbits are the most common. Rabbits have a very high chance of albinism and melanism compared to other species (at 0.12% and 0.08% respectively). Rabbits have a rather bad reputation for being foolish, ignorant, and paranoid. It is worked into their genetics to be suspicious of others, self preserving, and always ready to flee if need be. They can throw themselves at a task given proper direction, but they are not known for being self motivated. All is not lost though, Rabbits are also known for their strong memories, and dedicated family lives. Although largely regarded as ignorant by most other species, there are three things that all Rabbits are well educated about: farming, tunneling, and religious matters. The other species of Kic-Osuru learned a long time ago that engaging a rabbit in a religious debate are as foolish as asking one about their family history. Rabbit Types In addition to the normal Rabbit colors, the albinos, and the melanistic, there are also specialized clone rabbits. Clone rabbits are grown in laboratories for a particular purpose, all based on a genetic template offered by an exemplary individual. These templates are often swapped, so each batch of clones will be no more than 10,000 individuals, but no less than 20. They are owned by the lord who manufacture them until they reach retiring age (with the exception of the priests who are free from the moment that they leave their laboratory). Clones DNA is slightly tampered with to change the color of their fur to unnatural colors so they can be identified more easily. You may play any class as a normal Rabbit, but clones are linked to specific classes. * Red (Soldier): The most common clones have maroon fur and are designated as soldiers. They are red as a symbol of blood and combat, and because dark red is very hard to see at night. You can play as a red clone if you chose to play a Rabbit Martial Master. * Green (Engineer): The second most common clones have avocado green fur and are engineers. You can play as a green clone if you chose to play a Rabbit Technomancer. * Blue (Berserker): A more uncommon clone is the berserker which has Woad blue fur. You can play as a blue clone if you chose to play a Rabbit Berserker. * Purple (Priest): The least common clones have Tyran purple fur and are priests. You can play as a red clone if you chose to play a Rabbit Leader. History Rabbits were one of the first species on Kic-Osuru. It is unknown if the Rabbits were native to the planet or if they were transported there earlier than the other species. Various Rabbit kingdom rose and fell but eventually unity was achieved. Rabbits colonized Zamatul, the largest moon of Kic Osuru but did not spread beyond that. They joined the Otter-Crocodile War in the 21st century eventually fighting every side and while they didn’t officially win, the Rabbits did gain a large amount of territory in a treaty. Over time, the Rabbits expand. The Rabbits joined the Pact of Sovereign Safety in the late 23rd century and engaged in the Intergalactic War. Losing the war was a blow to their pride, but was not as draining on their population as it was for their allies. After the war, the Rabbits became more focused on developing than on expanding. They are still focused in a few sectors and rarely seen on foreign planets, except when their hordes form for an invasion. Government Rabbits live in a complex feudal system under a king. Inheritance is based on primogeniture (first son inherits all) at the kingly level, but lesser nobles have their own individual customs. The feudal structure has five tiers of nobles, three tiers of religious vassals, a tier of mayoral vassals, and three tiers of commoners. The king is at the top, high lords below him, greater lords and arch-priests are beneath them. The arch-priests are followed by high priests and normal priests in turn, with the commoners at the bottom. Greater lords lead mayors and the lesser lords, who preside over the petty nobility. The commoners are ruled by the mayors and and petty nobility. Commoners are divided into footmen (those who are free to use their feet and move around), landmen (those who cannot leave their land but are not without all rights), and slaves. The king is elected by the high lords, but a son of the old king often wins the election. The feudal structure is both a political and economic entity. Manufacturing is either taken up by rich footmen who live in cities in mayoral provinces or by private enterprises owned by the nobles. Most commoners who live in population centers work in factories while those who live in small towns and villages are are farmers and miners. Most commoners are footmen, but there are still a large number of landmen. Slaves are a relatively small portion of the population. Slaves do not have rights, but their children are born free. Diplomacy Penguins: Turning your back on a defeated enemy, even one which appears to be defeated, is foolish. The Rabbits do not have good relations with the Emperor Penguins. Cats: The Rabbit king has no major treaties with the cats. Algamosi: Rabbit relations with their previous Algamosi allies soured immediately after the loss of the Intergalactic War. The two are once again ready for war at any time. Humans: There are naturally good mannered with the peaceful Terran penguins and the Human traders. In fact most of the international trade and transport that goes on in Rabbit space is done by humans. Crocodiles: Rabbits have declared open hostility toward the fledgling Crocodile state. Lemurs: The king wishes to gain better relations with the Lemurs. Their relation hasn’t gone past cordial exchanges though. Otters: As it has always been, so it shall always be. The Rabbits have always fought the Otters, and so the king continues to be on guard against them. King Penguins: A holdover from an earlier time, the Rabbits have created an alliance with the King Penguins. Independent Factions: Rabbits are “aggressively neutral” toward the independent factions. All smaller nations are potential targets. Religion The heathen is to be pitied, but not feared, for those outside the light are not of our concern. Above all else, it is against the malignant tumor of heresy that we must guard against. -High Priest Athaljian Rabbits follow a gigantic pantheon of ever changing gods, spirits, and other supernatural beings. It is generally known that most of the gods live in another realm in the sky, or deep space, and guide their faithful with messengers, dreams, omens, and the orders of the priests. Holy books are everywhere, but are horribly inconsistent. There are a dozen common deities whose traits almost all rabbits agree about, but most are only worshiped in small regions. Offerings to the gods are paid to the temples which dot the landscape. Innumerable theological debates are constantly raging between different Rabbit factions, often developing into acts of terror and full fledged holy wars. Despite their fanatical dedication to doctrine, Rabbits do not fight other religions over such matters. Dead Rabbits are “returned to the sky” through burning or being left for the carrion birds in order to aid their chances of ascending to the afterlife. Burying a Rabbit, especially a burial by sea, is considered to be disgraceful as it places them further from the sky. This is why drowning is especially feared by Rabbits. Playing a Rabbit * +3 Speed * +20 Energy * Level 1 Perception skill * +2 Modifier to Perception (this modifier stacks on top of your skill levels) Category:Species